Star Wars: Tales of the New Republic
by Alexandria Reese
Summary: It has been many years since the fall of the Empire.The New Republic Senate is in constant debate over the running of the government.With the Empire almost gone, some Senators feel there is no longer a need for the military...
1. Chapter 1

The characters depicted in this story are from the Star Wars Universe. They are owned by and copyrighted trademark of George Lucas. The characters not depicted in the Star Wars Universe are property of my friends from a Star Wars role playing board. Mira is my own creation.

_A long time ago….in a galaxy far, far away……_

Star Wars:

Tales of the New Republic

It has been many years since the fall of the Empire.

The New Republic Senate is in constant

debate over the running of the government.

With the Empire almost gone, some

Senators feel there is no longer

a need for the military, a military

that brought them from the

Darkside and back into the light.

Master Luke Skywalker has settled on Yavin IV.

Having created a new Jedi temple and finding many

holocubes about the history and training of the old Jedi.

Master Skywalker is attempting to restore the Jedi

as guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy.

Not all are please with his efforts

And some new Jedi have left the Order…..

A YT-2400 landed on a platform near the Senate Building on Coruscant. There was a hissing sound and the ramp lowered. A cloaked and hooded figure emerged, blaster rifle in it's hand. It looked around, then consulted a data pad. Once satisfied, it nodded to the ramp and a Senator climbed out, followed by his advisors. He tugged on the cloaked figure's robes.

"Conte, I'm not paying you all these credits to be treated this way! I am the Senator of Commenor, I demand better accommodations next time!"

The figure lowered the rifle and pulled down the hood which had been concealing it's face. A young woman sighed. She was in her late teens, but looked formidable. Mira shook her blonde hair away from her face and glared right back at the Senator. Her pale blue eyes boring right through him.

"Fine. Pay me and I'll get out of your way. I didn't vote for you. What do I care if you have a price on your head? But I'll tell you one thing…you'll be hard pressed to find another body guard willing to watch your back so the Huts don't blast you into a million particles."

She grinned. Mira knew all to well that she was the only one the Senator was able to get to protect him. And he only agreed because Mira had trained to be a Jedi. Indeed she had past the trials, early, in fact. Mira then travelled with her Master for a year before leaving the Jedi Order. She shook the thought away. She wasn't a Jedi…not anymore. Mira cleared her throat, then started back for the ramp of her ship. One of the Senator's advisors caught her by the shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly let go. The Senator, finally finding his voice, grumbled at her.

"I…I'll pay you once you've completed the task for which you were hired. Not before."

Mira shrugged and walked back in front of the Senator.

"Whatever…but my fee has just increased. And I expect to be paid today Senator Balier."

The Senator made to argue, until he caught the glare in her eyes. He grunted, but remained silent. It was a short walk from the landing platform to the Senate Building. Mira was to escort the Senator and his advisors to their office, then leave. This was fine by her. She disliked politics and politicians. Politics was the cause of her brothers deaths at the hands of Lord Scorpius, a Dark Jedi and the new leader of the Empire. Politicians within the New Jedi Order were responsible for the death of her parents. At least, that's what she had been told. Her parents death was the main reason she had abandoned the Jedi. No one would give her a straight answer or let her speak to Master Skywalker. She sometimes felt guilty, but it usually passed quickly. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the Senator's office. Mira opened the door, then held up her hand, signalling them to stop. Something was off. She raised her rifle in one hand and grabbed her lightsaber in her other. A reflex she'd gained from her missions with Master Je'Kre.

Silently, she slipped in, her Jedi senses scanning the room. Someone was in here and they had murder on their mind. With a sudden movement, she ignited her lightsaber and had it at the throat of a bounty hunter. A smirk graced her mouth and with a wave of her other hand, which still gripped the rifle, the lights came on.

"Not very bright, are you?"

The bounty hunter twitched slightly. No one informed him there was a Jedi guarding the Senator. He was glaring from behind his mask, but he knew that he was no match for a Jedi.

"It's a job. The Huts are offering a lot of money for the Senator. Dead or alive. I won't be the last one who comes for him."

Mira raised an eyebrow. She had no idea why the Huts wanted the Senator dead, nor did she care. Her only concern was getting him to his office. She disarmed the bounty hunter, then stepped back. She tapped a button on the Senator's desk and a voice blared over the com.

"_This is security, what is the problem?"_

She snickered lightly as she shook her head. Coruscant security had become a joke.

"The problem is there's a bounty hunter in Senator Balier's office. I've disarmed him. Think you guys can come and pick him up?"

The com became filled with static for a moment. Mira smacked the desk and the static cleared.

"_We'll be there in a few moments. Security out."_

The com shut off and Mira returned her attention back to the bounty hunter as the Senator and his advisors entered the room. Balier stood behind Mira, a smug look on his face. She lowered her lightsaber a little.

"Not so confident against a Jedi, are you! Ha! Scum. You'll get what you deserve now!"

"Mind not taunting the bounty hunter? He is here to kill you, after all Senator. I could just…let him have a go at you if you don't shut up."

Balier stepped back and sputtered.

"You…you wouldn't!"

Mira smirked and looked over her shoulder.

"Try me."

At that moment, security arrived and took the bounty hunter into custody. They led the bounty hunter away and the captain nodded to Mira as she closed down her lightsaber and tucked it away.

"Mira, good to see you . The Chancellor will want to thank you."

She shook her head. That's the last thing she wanted. It was time to go.

"Maybe another time Reshire. It was good to see you as well, old friend."

The captain nodded again and left the Senator's office. Once the door was closed, Mira rounded on the Senator.

"Balier, I'd take care who you insult. The Huts want you dead. It's not wise to say…stupid things. Remember, you have a large price on your head. Now…I want fifty thousand credits in my account."

"Fif…fifty thousand? That's outrageous! What would someone as young as you need fifty thousand credits for?"

Mira crossed her rifle across her chest and rolled her eyes. This was why she didn't take on body guard duty to often. But she had owed the Queen of Commenor a favor. Once he was finished complaining, Mira held up her data pad.

"What I need it for is none of your business. If you're going to refuse to pay me, I can always let the Huts know where you are and give them the means to get to you. I told you on the platform that my fee had increased."

"But fifty thousand? That's…that's robbery! If I'm to pay that much, I demand that you stay until I go back to Commenor."

She raised an eyebrow and snorted. This guy was unbelievable. She walked closer to the desk and got in Balier's face. She had to get out of here. He was on his way. She could feel it.

"My contract is over. The agreement was to get you to your office. I have done that. Now it is your turn to keep up your end of the bargain. Credits. In my account. Now."

Balier muttered under his breath, but tapped a few buttons on his desk. Mira straightened up and consulted her data pad. Within minutes, there was a smile upon her face. She patted his desk and slung the rifle over her shoulder.

"Thank you. I'd say it's been a pleasure, but we both know that'd be lie. Good luck Senator."

And without waiting for a response, she left the room. Mira took quick steps back to the platform. She was almost there when a voice she hadn't heard in two years spoke.

"Mira! Mira wait!"

Mira stopped, groaned slightly then spun around. Standing in front of her was Master Jacen Solo. She crossed her arms and did her best to look annoyed.

"Yes Master Solo? Is there something you need…because I was just about to leave."

Inside her ship, _The Commenor's Dream_, Jayce sat in the navigator's chair, waiting on Mira. He sat up a little as she exited the building, then frowned. A Jedi was following her. They were not close enough to hear what was being said, but he had a good idea what it was about…Mira going back to the Order. Jayce got up, went to one of the gunners chairs and got the Jedi in his sights. One wrong move and he'd be dust.

Jacen nodded to Mira and stepped closer to her, aware that guns on her ship aimed directly at him. He had a job to do, so he cleared his mind. He could not be distracted by her friend. Jacen crossed his arms behind his back as he titled his head to the side.

"Yes, I do need something Mira. I need for you to lis"

Mira put up her hand to cut him off.

"Don't even bother Master Solo. I'm not going back. The Order has lied to me, as has the Empire and the Republic. I don't have time for anymore."

She looked away, suppressing the rage she suddenly felt. No, she would not lose control. She may have left the Jedi, but she was not going to turn. Quick as she felt it, the anger left her. Mira shook her head and sighed before she looked back at him.

"Mast…Jacen, I know you have never lied to me, but I just can't go back. Not now. I've been gone far to long to be welcomed back. And I don't trust the Council. I do trust your uncle, but they're not going to let me talk to him. They wouldn't before. Why should I believe anything's changed?"

Jacen slowly shook his head and let out a sigh. He knew she was stubborn, but it seemed that no one could get through to her.

"It has changed. They all sense it, surely you must. Things are about to explode. We need all the Jedi Knights working to prevent it. Please Mira, we need you."

Mira shut her eyes and shook her head. In truth, she had felt the shift in the Force, but she had made her choice. The Council needed to deal with it. She turned her back on Jacen.

"I'm not needed anymore Master Solo. I'm not a Jedi. Now it you'll excuse me."

She didn't look back. Mira simply climbed up the ramp to her ship and it shut behind her with a loud hiss. Jacen watched as the ship fired up it's repulsor lifts and took off. He watched the skies long after the ship had faded from view. He sighed softly

"May the Force be with you Mira. You'll be needing it. And I'll be waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Far away from Coruscant, what was left of the Imperial fleet had gathered. Several Star Destroyers flanked the flagship, a Super Star Destroyer called _The Scorpion._ The various admirals and captains had been brought aboard to give Lord Scorpius their daily reports. Lord Scorpius sat in his chair, staring out a view port as his officers talked. He was tired of being in exile. He had foreseen his triumph over the Republic and the Jedi. He was a Dark Jedi, a new breed of Sith. And he was growing impatience. When the last officer sat down and the room fell silent, Lord Scorpius got to his feet. He clasped his hand behind his back and began pacing the room.

"You've reported all this to me before. If we remain stagnate much longer, the Empire will truly be dead. I will not stand for that. I have repeatedly requested that you find me Force-sensitive individuals and anyone who has left the Jedi Order. Why is it, then, that my training rooms are empty of new faces? If you do not produce results soon, I am afraid you will all have to be replaced."

All the officers shuddered. They knew what the Emperor was getting at. If they continued to fail him, he'd kill them. Quiet murmuring filled the room. Scorpius waited until they were silent again. He faced them, his expression quite unreadable.

"I take it that I've made an impression then. Send your best here. I will place them under Bellador's command. If they fail, I'll be getting new officers. Choose wisely. Now, leave me."

They got up and left Lord Scorpius. He walked to the view port and grinned.

"I know you feel the shift Skywalker. I will not be denied again. It has been foreseen."

From behind the Emperor, a young man cleared his throat. He knelt down and waited for Scorpius to turn around. The Dark Jedi smiled, but did not face his servant.

"James, what do you have to report? I hope you come barring better news then my officers had for me."

Bellador got to his feet and walked over to his master. He had a cocky, lopsided grin. He was handsome, though his eyes held nothing but cruelty within their depths. He glanced at the view port and crossed his arms.

"My Lord, you already have their loyalty. They are desperate to not fail you again. But, enough about them. I do have some good news from Coruscant. The debate in the Senate continues. The anti-Force movement is beginning to take hold. Skywalker won't know what's going on until it's to late. I also have word on a Jedi who left the Order. She's young and fairly strong in the Force. Strong enough that they made her a Knight earlier than anyone else her age. The rumor is, she left the Order because she was not given a satisfactory answer as to why her parents are dead. I think she would be a…prime candidate as a Dark Jedi. She's just left the core system and seems to be heading for Agamar. Would you like my contact to continue to follow her?"

Scorpius thought for a moment. Then he nodded and looked over at Bellador.

"Yes. And once the best of the fleet have arrived here, I want you to confront her personally and bring her to me. She'll be my proof to Skywalker that I am still someone to be reckoned with."

"As you wish Master. I'll bring her directly to you."

Bellador nodded and left the room.

………………………………...

Mira sat in the captain's chair with her eyes closed. They were on their way to Agamar, though Jayce didn't know it yet. He was sleeping. They'd been friends for as long as she could remember. So, naturally, she didn't want anything happening to him. Jayce would probably protest at being taken home, but Mira didn't want to have to explain to his mother why her eldest son was dead. She sighed as she tried to get a little more comfortable. It'd be a while before they arrived, so she had time to think about what Jacen had tried to say to her. Maybe she had cut him off too soon, but she knew Jayce was getting trigger happy. Better that she just leave. But now that she was alone and it was quiet, his words were echoing in her mind.

"I hate it when they're right. It's too late though…too late."

She opened her eyes and stared blankly at the display on her nav computer. Mira had been struggling since she left the Order. Part of her didn't want to leave, but she felt to hurt, to angry to stay. Anger is not something a Jedi is suppose to feel. It was moments like these that made her heart ache to be back on Yavin. She shook her head. She told Jacen she couldn't go back. She had to stand by that decision…or did she? Jacen did say they needed her, didn't he? '_There's just no way though…_' She thought to herself. It felt impossible. Mira shut her eyes again.

"Mira? Something wrong?"

Jayce had woken up and was standing behind her. He knew something was bothering her but he didn't know how he knew. He sat down next her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Come on. I know something is bothering you. Tell me, please?"

Mira sighed.

"You really don't want to know Jayce."

He frowned. His fears were confirmed. She was considering going back to them. He couldn't allow that. Mira was all he ever wanted and he finally had her to himself.

"That Jedi wants you to go back to the Order, doesn't he. Mira…they lied to you. I don't understand why you're even giving his words any thought."

She simply shrugged, then looked over at him. She could sense his mistrust of the Jedi, and his desire to keep her to himself. Mira frowned at him. She'd never sensed this from him before. It worried her a little.

"Jacen wouldn't have come to find me if they didn't need me. And he's never lied to me, just the Council. I…I just don't know. I probably won't go back."

Mira turned away from him, struggling to keep her emotions even. She was starting to feel uncomfortable around him.

"Jayce….please don't think about me like that. We're friends, nothing more. I can't see us that way….I'm sorry."

Without realizing it, Jayce had tightened his grip on Mira's shoulder. She couldn't be serious. She just couldn't be.

"Mira, I know we're friends. But you're all I think about. And we make one hell of a team, you can't deny that. Why not just take the next natural step? Why dismiss it before you've even considered it? You're free now. You only have to answer to yourself. We can be together. It feels right to me. Mira, please, look at me."

Mira winced as Jayce tightened his grip. She then turned back and stared at him as though she had never seen him properly until now. How could she have missed this? '_If I meditated like I used to, I wouldn't have missed it.'_, she thought. She stood up quickly, backed away from him and shook her head.

"No Jayce. We can't be…like that. How….when…when did you start…thinking this way?"

Jayce blinked at her as she stood up and moved away from him. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Yes, he did figure on Mira putting up some resistance, but she seemed almost afraid. He thought she knew already, clearly this was a shock to her. He got up and moved closer to her.

"Mira…I've always felt this way. You…you didn't know? I thought you, of all people, would have known, even before I did. But…is it really that horrible of an idea? We've known each other since we were children. No one knows me better than you. And no one knows you better than I do. Mira, just…just think about it. Please…"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, closing his eyes. He was probably going to be smacked across the face at the very least or thrown to the other side of the cockpit at the very worst. But this moment was worth it. Jayce had wanted to kiss her for a very long time, and it seemed right now. Reluctantly, he released her, opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly. This was a turning point.

Mira, on the other hand, stood stock still. What in the name of the Force was he doing? All she did while he kissed her was stand there, staring at him. No one had ever kissed her before. And she never thought Jayce would have ever kiss her. It took her a moment to realize that he'd released her. Hand shaking, she brought her finger tips to her lips, then shook her head.

"I…we…umm…"

She was at a loss for the right words. Last thing she wanted was to hurt him. But she didn't know what to say. Only thing she did know was that this didn't feel right. Jayce had always been her dearest friend. Mira had never thought anything different about him. He was changing the rules on her though, turning things upside down. She shuddered a little and started inching away.

"I…I can't deal with this right now Jayce. I…"

"Mira, don't go. Please just talk to me."

Again, she shook her head. Mira slipped passed him and left the cockpit to meditate in her quarters. Jayce stood there, now feeling like a idiot. He punched the panel where Mira had been leaning against. He had rushed things. '_Good going, laser brain.'_, he mumbled. She'd never let him that close to her again. He dropped back into the navigator's chair and shut his eyes. He needed to think. He had to save the situation or he'd lose her forever.

………………………………...

Alliances will be made...  
Lives will be destroyed...  
Friendships will be tested...  
Leaders will arise...  
The Dark Side will Grow...

Master Luke was leaning on the railing outside the guest quarters near the Senate Building. He was waiting for Jacen to return. Luke already knew that Mira wouldn't even listen to his nephew. He sighed slightly. He had felt the disturbance in the Force and knew that they would need every trained Jedi to keep the Republic in tact.

Jacen cleared his throat as he walked up behind his uncle. He could sense Luke's worry for all of them. He tapped him on the shoulder, then leaned on the railing as well.

"I am sorry I failed. She wouldn't listen. I think it was more because she didn't want her friend blasting me where I stood. I sense that he will cause many problems for her and for us Uncle."

Luke nodded.

"I sense that as well Jacen. We need to convince her and the others who have left to return. Go to Agamar. That's where she was heading. I had control send me her flight plan once she left the system. Wait to contact her after she's re-entered orbit. Mira's going to leave him there."

Jacen bowed slightly to his uncle.

"I'll leave right away. I just hope you're right about her leaving him on the planet."

"I hope I'm right too Jacen. May the Force be with you."

He smiled slightly as Jacen turned and left. Leia wouldn't be happy with him, but Jacen had to go. Luke knew that Mira still trusted Jacen and if he sent anyone else, she'd retreat further into the outer rim systems. Too many lives were at stake. Shaking his head slightly, Luke turned and went back inside.


End file.
